


Grateful

by jaminsjiminsjams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, mute!reader - Freeform, mute!reader x cas, mute!reader x castiel, spn au, spn fanfic, spn!thanksgiving fic, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform, supernatural!thanksgiving fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaminsjiminsjams/pseuds/jaminsjiminsjams
Summary: Y/n’s brother’s Dean and Sam bring a friend over for Thanksgiving





	Grateful

**Author's Note:**

> As I’m not mute, I do not know what it’s like to be mute, and this is not an accurate representation of being mute. I’m sorry if there is anything offensive or completely inaccurate in it, that is not my intention. Language. Castiel doesn’t have a family.  
> Keep in mind that mute and deaf are not the same while reading this- i.e., y/n can hear, she just doesn’t (or cannot) speak.

Y/n looks up from her laptop when Dean and Sam arrive home, walking into the house with huge grins on their faces. They hold up the bags of the rest of the supplies Mary needs to finish cooking dinner. Dean sets his bag by the door and runs over to the couch, sitting down next to her. Sam sighs, his eyes rolling skywards as he bends down to pick up Dean’s discarded bags, and then heads to the kitchen. Y/n looks up again and nods towards the door. Dean looks up and frowns. “Castiel, get in here.” Dean’s friend stands shyly outside the apartment, ducking his head as he walks through the door, shutting and deadbolting it behind him.

He takes his shoes off and leaves them by the door before sitting on the other side of the couch, next to Y/n. “Hi, y/n/n.” She looks up, a brief smile crossing her face as she waves, and then turns back to her laptop. Dean rolls his eyes at his sister and leans back on the couch.

“You don’t have to be so awkward, Cas.” Castiel seems to stiffen at that, his head turning down slightly.

“I didn’t realize I was…” His voice trails off, and y/n elbows Dean in the ribs roughly, turning to give him a glare. Dean grimaces and rubs his side.

“Okay, whatever.” He stands up. “I’m gonna be in the kitchen. Helping mom, like you should be.” He pokes y/n quickly before leaping away from her arm that swings out, although not fast enough as she grabs a fistful of his shirt and yanks, effectively bringing him to the ground with a loud thud. “Hey, what the hell y/n-” Dean’s voice stays low, but a loud thud sounds from the apartment below.

“Quit stomping around up there!” A gruff voice calls.

Dean stomps multiple times before glaring at the floor and muttering a quiet “Screw you.” Y/n rolls her eyes, and types quickly on her computer. Dean glances over.

“Don’t be a dick.” The electronic voice startles Castiel and Dean glares at his sister as she beams up at him. Castiel’s gaze falls on her computer screen, the words shining out at the world. Castiel tilts his head and turns to her as she chucks a pillow at Dean, urging him to leave the room.

“How have you been, y/n?” She looks over at him, and smiles, holding her thumbs up and then pointing to him, raising her eyebrows as she turns back to her computer, minimizing her current tab and going back to browsing.

“O-oh, I’ve been okay, I guess.” He pauses and breathes in deeply. “I hope it’s okay that I’m here- I mean, Thanksgiving is for family, and…well, I’m not family.” Castiel looks away. “Not anyone’s.” Y/n looks over at him, and sighs before clicking back to the previous tab and typing quickly.

“We’re happy to have you, Cas. You’re allowed to be here.” He smiles softly at her.

“Thank you, y/n.” He pauses before laughing softly. “Here I am, thanking you on Thanksgiving…” He pauses and looks away. “I have a lot to thank you for, if I’m being honest.” Y/n looks over at him questioningly. He sighs, turning his gaze from hers. “You’re very important to me, y/n/n.” His gaze stays fixed on his hands resting in his lap. “You know that, right?” He can see her nodding from the corner of his eyes and he sighs again. “I don’t think I really have a choice anymore,” he says. Y/n’s face twists in confusion and she begins to type.

“Dean, I already told you, get out! I’m trying to cook!” Mary’s voice rises to an angry shout.

“I’m helping!”

“No, you’re eating.” Sam snickers, a loud crash following his laughter. Several more crashes come from the kitchen before Sam darts past the small living room, his foot catching on a decorative rug as he falls down, only for Dean to quickly land on top of him, pinning his brother down.

“Shut up, Sammy!” He growls, lightly punching him.

“Boys! Stop fighting right now!” Dean gets off his brother and Sam scrambles to his feet, glaring at his brother as he walks back into the kitchen to continue helping their mother. Dean rolls his eyes, and plops back down onto the couch, only to pout when y/n elbows him again.

“I got kicked out of the kitchen and even you won’t accept me?” He looks away and huffs, standing up. “Fine. I’ll go,” Y/n rolls her eyes. “I’ll be in my room if anyone decides they want me in this house,” Dean shouts sarcastically, earning another soft thud on their floor, and another muffled request for silence.

Dean stomps and earns another soft thud in response. “Oh, put your broom down already!” He shouts, looking up and raising his eyebrows at Castiel. “I assume you’re staying there?” Castiel nods.

“I just have something I need to say, and then I’ll be over.” Dean nods, his face lighting up.

“You got this buddy.” He gives his friend a thumbs up before backing out of the room, leaving the two alone once again. Castiel scratches the back of his neck and sighs.

“I want you to know…you’re uh, really important to me.” Y/n smiles at him and nods. “And…I mean, I’ve known you for a long time.” Y/n nods again. “And…I mean, at first, I thought maybe…maybe I felt like…I don’t know, you were- a sister? But…” Y/n frowns, her heart picking up. “I think…y/n,” he turns to her fully and takes her hands in his. “I think I’m very grateful…” he pauses, his eyebrows furrowing. “…to have fallen in love with you.” Y/n’s mouth drops open, her eyes bugging out slightly. He looks away. “You…uh, do you…feel the same, or should I leave?” She smiles brightly, and types faster than she ever has before.

“I love you too Castiel.” The electronic voice brings relief to Castiel, and he grins brightly, ducking closer to her.

“So…could I…” She laughs, placing a quick kiss on his lips before turning back to her computer.

“You should head over to Dean before he gets angry.” Castiel nods, and pauses, grabbing her face to kiss her once more before heading over to Dean’s room.


End file.
